This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wireless LAN (WLAN) is a flexible data communications system implemented as an alternative or extension to a wired LAN within a building or campus. Using electromagnetic waves, WLANs transmit and receive data over the air, minimizing the need for wired connections. Thus, WLANs combine data connectivity with user mobility, and, through simplified configuration, enable movable LANs. Some industries that have benefited from the productivity gains of using portable terminals (e.g., notebook computers) to transmit and receive real-time information are the digital home networking, health-care, retail, manufacturing, and warehousing industries.
Manufacturers of WLANs have a range of transmission technologies to choose from when designing a WLAN. Some exemplary technologies are multicarrier systems, spread spectrum systems, narrowband systems, and infrared systems. Although each system has its own benefits and detriments, one particular type of multicarrier transmission system, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), has proven to be exceptionally useful for WLAN communications.
OFDM is a robust technique for efficiently transmitting data over a channel. The technique uses a plurality of sub-carrier frequencies (sub-carriers) within a channel bandwidth to transmit data. These sub-carriers are arranged for optimal bandwidth efficiency compared to conventional frequency division multiplexing (FDM) which can waste portions of the channel bandwidth in order to separate and isolate the sub-carrier frequency spectra and thereby avoid inter-carrier interference (ICI). By contrast, although the frequency spectra of OFDM sub-carriers overlap significantly within the OFDM channel bandwidth, OFDM nonetheless allows resolution and recovery of the information that has been modulated onto each sub-carrier.
The transmission of data through a channel via OFDM signals also provides several other advantages over more conventional transmission techniques. Some of these advantages are a tolerance to multipath delay spread and frequency selective fading, efficient spectrum usage, simplified sub-channel equalization, and good interference properties.
In spite of these advantages, there are some problems with OFDM data transfer. An OFDM System generates base band symbols via a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) that consist of many samples. The base band signal so constructed is complex (a real component and an imaginary component) and has a complex frequency content approximating (though less than), half the sampling frequency. The modulation of the base band sample data signal and subsequent demodulation of a sampled data radio frequency (RF) signal is a relatively complex process.
Known methods of digital modulation include separately up-sampling the real and imaginary components with a sample rate converter (filtering process) from a base band sampling rate, S0, to a sampling rate, S1, sufficient to carry the base band signal modulated on the desired carrier. The desired sample data complex carrier may be created at the sampling rate S1. The real part of the base band signal is multiplied with the real part of the complex carrier (cosine) and added to the product of the imaginary part of the base band signal with the imaginary part of the complex carrier (sine) to create a real sample data RF signal. A compensated digital-to-analog (D/A) converter converts the real sample data RF signal to an analog RF signal. A method and apparatus is desirable that reduces the complexity of modulating the base band sample data signal onto a sampled data radio frequency (RF) carrier and demodulating a sampled data RF signal while maintaining fidelity.